Some Good Medicine
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Bolin gets sick and Iroh makes him feel better. Broh


**Author's Notes: This was written because I am currently so freakin' hot and I have a headache. I use my pain for good! Hope you like because I'm too sick to be literate. **

Bolin lay in his bed sweating profusely. He had been there on his back barely able to move for an hour or two, though he couldn't be sure of that because his head throbbed too much to think. Except for realizing the pain. It coursed through his chest and out to every inch of his body. He found trouble breathing and tried once talking, but nothing came out of his dry cracked lips.

He was out on a mission tracking down Equalists. The other people that were camped out with him in their small tents were Mako, Asami and General Iroh. Last night before they set up camp, a large storm had quickly rolled through. Obviously, Bolin had become sick because of his neglect to get completely dry before going to sleep.

The morning sun shined through the thin fabric of the earth-bender's tent and he started to panic. Being sick was the worst thing that could happen to him. The team needed to be agile and he would just slow them down.

Bolin tried to pick himself up, but he fell back onto the ground, his muscles giving out. Damn.

Noises of the others waking could be heard outside and Bolin just surrendered. He would be even more of a hindrance if he lied about his condition…not that he would be very convincing if he did.

He closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing, it was painful with each intake.

Suddenly, there were voices outside his tent. Mako's voice. Good. His brother was always his morning wakeup call. He would be caring and not make Bolin feel guilty.

Then, there was a shout from Asami in the distance.

"Coming!" Mako relayed, "General, could you get Bolin up for me?"

Running footfalls of Mako sounded as he ran off to Asami. Then, there were the slow sounds of the general's shoes hitting the gravel as he walked up to the entrance of Bolin's tent.

"Bolin?" Iroh questioned.

The teen did what he could to reply, but nothing came from his strained vocal chords. The sound of a zipper, tent fabric and a gasp. Bolin didn't have to look over to know he had been found out. The general moved toward him as Bolin averted his eyes. This was embarrassing to be so weak in front of someone he always looked up to and tried his best to impress.

Iroh kneeled down next to him and started to look him over. He placed his hands on Bolin; one on his throat and the other on his chest. The earth-bender looked at him sheepishly and ashamed. As he gave a ragged breath, Iroh's eyes filled with worry.

He backed away and stood up, "I'll be right back."

The general was only gone for a few moments when he returned with a bag of supplies. Getting back on his knees, he spoke.

"We need to sit you up."

Bolin just stared at him through lidded eyes as his chest heaved. He knew he couldn't do a thing, but stay still. Though the determined look in the general's eyes made him feel safe and that he would be taken care of despite the hard work that would be involved.

Iroh slid his arms under the teen's back and tilted him up like a rag doll. Knowing that he couldn't hold up Bolin as he worked, he made sure Bolin was hunched forward and balanced. Iroh went to sit at the teen feet to first remove the teen's socks. Then, he crawled up between Bolin's legs, parting them.

The earth-bender grew even more embarrassed at the close proximity, but it wasn't like he was able to object. He soon found out Iroh's intentions as he was picked up an inch off the ground and his pants were slipped off. Then came the thin tank top he was wearing.

"Cooler?" Iroh asked.

Bolin managed to nod gazing tiredly into the man's eyes. The teen knew that this was just business and that the man had probably helped many of his comrades in their times of need. But still…the fact that someone was close to him like this was very intimate. He was a virgin and only a few girls ever really touched him, but of course not like this. Bolin was sure that if he wasn't sick he would have the biggest of erections.

At that thought, Bolin turned his face from Iroh. Was he really that desperate to be with someone? Thinking about a respectable man like that was just plain rude.

The general reached over to his bag and produced a bottle. He uncorked it and poured out a very thick liquid into his hand.

"This is used to heal burns, but it should help to break your fever."

Iroh rubbed the liquid in his palms before placing them on Bolin's face. The teen shuddered at the cold he experienced from the touch. Chuckling at the reaction, the general continued to smooth his hands around and down the earth-bender's neck then to his chest.

As Bolin's mind started to clear, there was no way that he couldn't take these gestures as anything but sensual. The man's hands were going everywhere and it was arousing. As the general moved down to his stomach, he stopped abruptly. Bolin looked up at his face to see that he was looking down between his legs.

…oh spirits no…Bolin let his head fall down and there was what he had feared the most…an erection. Crap. How could he explain this? What kind of person would get a boner when he was miserably sick and in pain? A dirty, horny, immature teenager that's who.

He clamped his eyes shut and just waited for the man to leave in disgust. There was no movement and a soft sigh sounded.

"I thought that you might have liked me."

Bolin eyes opened and he just gaped at the general.

Iroh gave a small smile, "I'm glad you're feeling better, now."

He reached up and pushed back the hair matted against the teen's forehead. Bolin now felt positively mortified. Was Iroh making fun of him? Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

The general cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry…Was it not obvious I like you, too?"

Had he heard that right? Bolin's heart sped up as he gazed at the man before him in a new light. Despite his weakness, the teen leaned forward and loosely wrapped his arms around the general.

Iroh returned the gesture and gently let his fingers stroke the skin on Bolin's back, "You should rest now. We're already a day behind sched-"

Bolin didn't let him finished as he tilted his head and captured the man's lips in his. Fuck being a couple days late. Iroh was the one who had started this knowing full well how Bolin might react. But when the teen moved back from kissing the general, those forceful thoughts disappeared. Iroh eyes were swimming with love.

"Bolin…"

Iroh hooked his hand around the back of the earth-bender's strong neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Halfway through, the general went to work on his uniform, skillfully removing his jacket and button-down shirt before they ran out of air. Noticing the new view, Bolin took advantage as he placed his hands on the man's cool chest compared to his burning body.

"Lay back, sweetie," Iroh suggested.

The teen was flustered, but did as he was told. Iroh followed him down after discarding his pants. Their bodies were crushed flush against one another as they kissed again. Escaping from the kiss, Bolin wheezed to catch his breath. Iroh picked his weight off of the teen, quickly getting on his hands and knees.

"Sorry," he said sadly.

But Bolin was not affected as he took his freedom to wrap his arms and legs tightly around the man. He was much too stimulated to be distracted by his sickness. Iroh was at first surprised but then he grinned.

"Shall I remove the rest of our clothes?"

"Yeah…" Bolin meekly whispered.

Once they were naked, things got very heated. Bolin hadn't even really considered being gay, but he absolutely loved what he was seeing right now. He put his hand around the general's length and gave it a few strokes. Iroh groaned happily and took the teen's cock in his own hand in return. After each of them were fully hard, Iroh laid back down on Bolin , but kept most of his weight off him. Except for a certain area. He ground down hard with his hips making the younger man gasp beneath him.

Bolin could only move so much in his weak state, but Iroh was vigorous enough for the both of them. They were in ecstasy and as they gazed into one another's eyes, it felt perfect.

The sound of gravel made Iroh pause and looked to the entrance of the tent. The murmur of voice could be heard. He looked back to Bolin. The teen's face told the general that he was close to finish. Iroh didn't want to leave Bolin so unsatisfied when he was so close to the edge. Picking up his front half, he placed heavier pressure on hips as he rolled them quickly against the teen.

Bolin bit his lip as he reached climax. The general, thinking he wasn't going to have time for his own orgasm, started to get up. Bolin whined and grabbed at the man, managing to get his dick. He harshly jerked it off and Iroh moaned under his breath.

"Damn…"

His cum shot out and joined that of Bolin's on the teen's stomach.

Mako popped his head into the tent a minute later. The two had accomplished looking presentable for at least him. Bolin had gotten in his boxers before collapsing and Iroh had his pants and boots on, with his jacket and shirt neatly and innocently folded next to him.

"Umm…What's going on?" Mako asked.

"Bolin's sick," the general informed.

The teen grunted a hello from his place on the ground.

Mako frowned, "Geez, Bo," he turned to Iroh, "Is he going to be okay?"

Iroh nodded, "He'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Do you want me to watch him?"

"No, I was just about to give him second dose of medicine," he said while holding up the bottle from before.

"Oh, okay. Then, I'll leave you to it," Mako said, giving Bolin a worried look before turning and leaving.

Bolin tilted his head over to Iroh, "More of that stuff?"

"You're going to need it."

"But I'm already starting to feel better, just tired," he spoke slowly.

Iroh smirked, "You're going to need all you can get because I'm sure you'll be limping tomorrow for different reasons."

And sure enough, the next day, Bolin hobbled down the trail next to a smug Iroh. In front of them an amused Asami and a confused brother hiked.


End file.
